A Different World Indeed
by BoLiDi
Summary: When Harry Potter is found by The dursleys on their doorstep, they decide that they won', no can't keep him. So they dump him on the curb in one of the slum parts of London. But Harry Potter doesn't die like they expect, no, he is picked up by a man in a uniform who decides to take him him. How will this change Harry? And more important, how will this change the coming events?
1. Chapter 1 - Finding out

**Plot: **The second the Dursleys laid their eyes upon Harry Potter they decided that they could not keep him. The dumped him on the curb in a slum part of London. But what happens when Harry Potter is picked up by somebody else? Somebody who was different, who would raise Harry in a completely different way, who would teach him to be a leader, a man and most of all… hos to be a Soldier.

**Authors note: **This is my first ever story outside of school so I would really appreciate it if you would comment and tell me what you think. I came up with this story because I have been speculation about it for some time how Harry would have been if he was raised in the military…. And nobody wrote one so I took it upon myself.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character the JK has created.

"**Conversation"**

'**Thoughts' **

Quiet, he needed to be quiet or the last week's hard work would be for nothing.

"We received five missiles today and we will be shipping them off tomorrow at 10.00 am" Harry hear a voice say. All he could see from his position from the bushes was two pair of boots standing at the edge of the camp.

"Good. Put up two guard tonight, one to the north and on to the south. Let the rest of the men sleep tonight" a darker voice replied before one pair of boots turned away from Harry and walked away. He could hear an engine start and then fade away. This was the moment he and his team had been waiting for. He hear the first voice call out some orders as the boots belonging to the voice walked back to the camp. He waited for a few minutes before slowly crawling back the way he came, away from the camp. After about a hundred meters he stood up and quietly jogged the half mile back to team.

"Bats" he called out as he approached their hiding spot. He shared the information he had retrieved to his team.

"Eric, John and Steve you'll be attacking from north east" he said and looked at the three young boys standing next to him.

"You will take out the guard and then clear out the tent here" he said and pointed at the crude map that they had spent a week making.

"Me and Sofie will approach from south west, take out the guard there and then clean out the other tent. If everything goes our way we will meet up here in the middle of their camp, take out the missiles and make our exit will all information we can get our hands on." He said and looked at the four ten year olds looking at him. Sofie had blond short hair and blue eyes, Eric was muscular and had brown hair and eyes, Johan and Steve were twins, both had black hair and blue eyes, they were both skinny and didn't have much muscles on their small frames.

"We'll attack at midnight" he instructed them before lifting up his riffle.

"Move into position" he instructed.

"Yes sir" they all replied and quickly picked up their riffles. The three boys headed out first as they had the longest way to go.

"Ready?" harry asked Sofie and looked her in the eyes.

"I was born ready" she replied with a smirk.

"Then let's move out." He said before turning around and leading the way.

Harry held his breath and pulled the trigger. He could see the boy on guard duty flinch and then raise his hand, showing that he was hit. Harry signaled to Sofie and they both stood up and quietly made their way past the boy and towards the tent. As he walked past Harry could see that his shot was perfect, it had hit the boy in the middle of the chest, the red paint showing it clearly. He nodded towards the boy as he walked past, Saga going up to him to search him for any intel.

Harry made his way to the tent and walked inside. He could see the fired burning in the middle of the tent and a figure sitting with his back towards him, being on fire watch. Harry placed his hand on his shoulder, the figure looked towards the person taking his shoulder and Harry could see realization and then disappointment in his eyes. "You are all now dead" harry said with a quiet voice, waking half of the tent. Those who woke quickly saw who he was and woke their friends quietly, whispering that they had been killed. Harry mad his way out of the tent and signaled for Sofie to get in there and search them just like she had done with the boy on guard duty.

**A Different World Indeed**

"Great work Harry"

Harry smiled at the man in front of him at the praise.

"Thanks William" He said and hugged the man.

"It really means a lot coming from you" he said into the man's chest. William pushed Harry to arm's length and locked eyes with the boy. Harry's green eyes looked into the gray ones of his mentor and father figure, his eyes took in his whole face, the scar that went from his left temple down to his right jaw, the nose that showed signs of being broken several times and the blond hair hanging down to his eyebrows.

"When you were in the field a letter came for you" William said and moved his left hand down and into his leg pocket. He pulled out a small letter and handed it to Harry. Harry looked at it. It didn't just have his name and address, which was secret by the way, it even said which bunk he slept in. Harry turned it around and opened it. Harry read it once, twice, thrice before looking up at William. "I'm a wizard" Harry said with a low voice.

"May I?" William asked and held out his hand for Harry to hand him the letter. Harry handed him the letter and William moved to his chair behind his desk and sat down before reading the letter. After a few minutes of silence William looked up from the letter in his hands.

"This is great Harry!" he said with happiness in his voice. He had always known that there was something special with this boy and now he knew what it was.

"But this means that I will have to leave you" Harry said with a sad voice that cracked a little bit at the end. He tried his best to cover the fact that he was on the brink of tears.

"Come here" William said with a soft voice and held his arms open for the boy. Harry rushed into the arms of his only family, the tears flowing freely. William stroke his hair as the boy cried.

"I will always be with you in your heart and you can always write" William said in an attempt to comfort the boy.

"Can I still come and live here when I don't have to be in school" Harry said with a snivel. William chuckled at that.

"I will be here when you want to come back" William said and placed a kiss on Harry forehead.

"Somebody will be here to take you shopping tomorrow" William said and looked out through the window, the sun was setting which meant that they didn't have much of time left before Harry would be initiated into the Wizard world.

"But that's my birthday. We always celebrate my birthday just the two of us" Harry said with sadness in his voice.

"I know but we will have to do that one day late" William said and smiled at the boy.

"Now off to bed, you have a big day ahead of you" William said and gently pushed Harry towards the door.

"Yes sir" Harry replied, saluted William, tuned around and walked out of the building. He walked straight to the barrack where he had his bed, walked to his locker, took of his uniform and hung it up as he should, went to the bathroom and prepared for bed. Sofie walked out of one of the stalls as he was brushing his teeth.

"So how did we do" she asked as she walked up to the sink next to Harry and started to wash her hands. Harry spit out the last of toothpaste that he had in his mouth before replying.

"We did great, the only negative think was that we cut it close in time but that was weight over with that fact that we got five enemy missiles" Harry said and smiled at Sofie before washing his face with a handful of cold water. Sofie nodded and smiled back before starting to brush her own teeth. "Officer in the room" they could hear Eric call out from their sleeping quarter and stood in attention as they could hear the sound of boots walking towards them.

"At ease soldiers" they could hear captain Stenemo command them.

"What brings the captain here at this hour?" Harry asked and looked at captain Stenemo. She was a woman in her mid-fourths, with black hair and bright blue eyes, she was the aunt of the twins and you could see the resemblance.

"The colonel wants to see you Sofie" Stenemo said and looked at the girl. The word now wasn't needed. Sofie quickly flushed her mouth clean from toothpaste before walking with captain Stenemo out of the Barrack. Harry cleaned his toothbrush before walking into their shared sleeping quarter and climbed into his bed.

"What do you think that was about?" Harry could hear John ask his brother.

"If it affects you then you will know in the morning but until then push it out of thought" Harry growled at them before closing his eyes. 'That was a bit harsh, but I'm really tired. I'll apologize in the morning' harry thought to himself before falling asleep.

**A Different World Indeed**

Harry woke up early, before everybody else. Just like he always did. 'What time is it' he thought to himself as he climbed out of his bed and turned to face his locker. He pulled on his uniform and put on his boots.

"Morning" He could hear from the bed next to him. He smiled and looked up at Sofie who lay in her bed.

"You want to go and grab some food?" Harry asked in a low voice and opened Sofies locker which was the one next to his.

"I'm starving" she said just as Harry tossed her her uniform.

"Let's get going then" he teased and sat down on his bed again, waiting for her to get dressed. They quietly walked out of their barrack and into the mess-hall. They scooped up some oatmeal, a toast each and some milk and took their usual table in the corner.

"I have to tell you something" Sofie whispered and looked around to make sure that nobody could hear them.

"Why are you whispering?" Harry asked. "It's just the two of us in here" he said and at that moment the doors flung open and about twenty dirty, tired soldiers walked in.

"That has to be Rush's group" Harry whispered to Sofie.

"I heard that they have been out in the field for almost a month straight" Sofie informed him in the same low tone.

"Any way" Harry said, turning her attention back to him. "What was it you were going to tell me?" he asked before taking a mouthful of oatmeal.

"I…" she started, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Harry put his hand on top of hers and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She gave her a sad smile before continuing.

"I won't be staying here much longer" she whispered. Harry was shocked to hear this. They had been best friends since she came here when they were five and they had been inseparable since the age of six and now she would be leaving.

"Why?" harry whispered with a weak voice.

"I've been accepted into this boarding school and the term starts on the first of September" she said and looked down at her breakfast, not daring to look into Harry's eyes. A smiled spread across his face. 'It can't be' he thought to himself.

"and somebody is coming here today to take you shopping for school supplies" Harry said in a confident voice. Her head snapped up, surprise and confusion written all over her face.

"How… How did you know?" she asked him.

"Because I'm going to that school too" he said, his smile growing even bigger and Sofie's was matching his. They spent the rest of the breakfast talking about how cool it would be to be able to use magic and discussing how Hogwarts would be.

At seven thirty they were back in their barrack, messing with the other kids and playing around. They were allowed to do pretty much anything they wanted there since they were the once cleaning. They had learned the hard way what it meant to not be able to present a clean room for inspection. It had included marching halfway to London and back with full equipment and barely any food or water. At the moment they were throwing small rubber balls at each other, all of them were laughing and having a great time. The room was a complete mess, beds had been flipped over to be used as cover and pillows were everywhere, since they had decided that rubber balls wasn't enough throwing material. This was what captain Stenemo saw when she walked into the_ kiddy bunk _as the adults playfully called the children's barrack.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" she roared. Everyone in the room froze and then stood in attention when they saw that their superior was in the room.

"Potter tell me what the hell is going on here" Stenemo commanded as she quickly walked over to him. She leaned forward so that their faces where only inches apart.

"We were just messing around captain" William said, not making eye contact just as he was taught.

"If you were just messing around then why are the beds on their sides!?" she barked out in the face of Harry. Harry flinched at the power in her voice but stood still.

"John started to throw small rubber balls at everybody so I flipped my bed to have some covered and everybody mimicked me captain" he explained. She quickly walked over to John and leaned forward so that they were face to face.

"Is this true?" she asked him in a calm voice. 'To calm' Harry though and locked eyes with Sofie who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yes captain" John said with a scared voice.

Good with the quick thinking Potter" She said and turned around and looked at him.

"Now get your ass over to the colonel and take Heart with you" she said and looked at them. Harry glanced over at Sofie and they quickly walked out of the barrack and waked towards the main building. He knocked on the door to the colonel's office.

"Enter" they could hear from the other side. Harry pushed the door open and walked inside. There, standing in front of William was a man in black robes. He had greasy black hair and when he turns around Harry can see that his eyes were black and has a cold glare to them and his nose was big and crocked. "You must be the person sent to take us shopping" Harry said and walked up to the man. "I'm Harry James Potter it's nice to meet you" Harry says and offers the man his hand. He can see the man flinch as Harry tells him his middle name. "You can call me Professor Snape" the man replies and shakes Harry's hand.

**AN: That was the first chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed reading my story and that you tell me what I did good and what I can do better. Next chapter will be them visiting Diagon alley!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Diagon Alley

**A/N: I would just like to thank you guys for all the Follows and Favs! It really got me motivated to keep this up and is the reason to why I wrote this rather quickly and made it longer that I was planning. Special thanks to anarion87, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Man of Constant Sorrow, Guest (x2) and lillymariepotter for your reviews and positive critique. **

**To answer some of your questions, they are not child soldiers, they are trained by the SAS (The British Special Forces) which I hope I have shown in this chapter.  
I'm from Sweden so my native language is not English so I hope that you can accept my spelling error and if you find some than please point them out so that I can fix them… Nobody is perfect ;)**

**Plot: **The second the Dursleys laid their eyes upon Harry Potter they decided that they could not keep him. The dumped him on the curb in a slum part of London. But what happens when Harry Potter is picked up by somebody else? Somebody who is different? Who would raise Harry in a completely different way, who would teach him to be a leader, a man and most of all… how to be a soldier.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character that JK has created.

"**Conversation"**

'**Thoughts' **

PARSELTONGUE

"Allow me to welcome you to diagon alley" the man with greasy hair and a crocked nose said as the brick wall started to move, turning into a gateway. Harry and Sofie walked through the brick gateway and their jaws dropped. They took in everything at once, all the stores, all the people who was dressed in robes and walked between shops. Just as Harry and Sofie was about to run exploring their future Professor caught them by the collar of their shirts, stopping them from moving anywhere.  
"You two are sticking with me" he hissed and loosened his grip of their clothes but not letting go completely.

"Well then let's go there" the two children said and pointed at two shops in opposite directions.

"No! We are going to Gringotts" he commanded and started to walk towards the giant building in front of them, pulling them along with him.

Harry, who realized that struggling against the man was a bad idea walked alongside the Professor, watching the stores around him with awe and admiration.

"Here we are" Snape said and stopped in front of the main staircase leading up to Gringotts.

Harry whistled impressed at the big, golden building in front of him. "Professor what is this place?" he asked and turned to look at the man on his right.

"This is Grongotts, the wizarding bank" he started and looked down at the boy looking up at him. He flinched when he saw the boy's eyes looking up at him, filled with curiosity. 'Her eyes' he thought to himself.

"This is where we will change your pounds into wizard money" he continued and looked at Sofie, who had stopped struggling and was watching the building with an open mouth.

"Huh?" was all that Sofie replied before turning her attention to the professor.

"Let's go" he said, not wanting to repeat himself.

**A Different World Indeed**

"They grow up so fast" William said to his best friend sitting in front of him, across the desk.

"Get your shit together" Stenemo growled.

"You're not the only one that will miss them" she continued.

"But you weren't the one who found him" William argued, his eyes focusing on nothing at all as he started to remember.

'_Damn rain' The young man thought to himself as he walked through the streets of east London, the rain pouring down on him. He stopped in his tracks, hearing a baby's cry nearby. He looked around and saw a small alley and decided to find the source of the cries. Behind a big green dumpster he found the source, a small baby. William quickly picked the baby and hushed it._

"_Where is your parents" he asked in a low voice as he rocked the baby. The cloth the baby was wrapped in was drenched in water. William quickly pulled of his uniform jacket and laid it down on the ground, placing the small baby on top of it. He pulled his long sleeve shirt over his head before unwrapping the baby, who he noticed was a boy and then wrapped him in his warm long sleeve shirt. The baby stopped crying and William quickly pulled his jacket on again, covering his naked arms. Just as he was about to turn around with the baby in his hands he saw a small envelope in the old cloth that had covered the baby. He quickly picked it up and put it in his pocket before heading to his temporary apartment. _

"_You will not take him away from me!" William shouted at the Military Police who was standing outside his commanding officers office. _

"_William please sit down and listen to me" the old man behind the desk pleaded, gesturing to the chair in the room. William sat down, still with the baby boy in his arms. He locked eyes with his commanding office. _

"_As you command colonel" he hissed._

"_We are the SAS, we can't take care of children" the older man started but was interrupted by the William._

"_Why not!? He can live in the old barrack that no one uses any more" William argued, knowing that he was right._

"_And who will take care of him?" the colonel asked his best officer._

"_I will" William snapped, not wanting to lose the boy. _

"_And when you are out of the country?" he asked, hoping that William would do what he had whished for the last three years. _

"_Then put me behind a desk! Just don't take him away from me" William said and rose from his seat. The colonel smiled, William had said just what he wanted to. _

"_Very well" he said and pressed a button on his desk phone, summoning his assistant. _

"_Get barrack 3 cleaned out and put a bed in there and a cradle" he ordered. "William, I'm promoting you to Major and give you the task to train all the troops" he said before gesturing towards the door. "Now get the baby out of here and into his new room._

"_Sir, his name is Harry" William said before turning around and walking out of the room. _

'_Déjà vu' was all that William could think about as his second in command and best friend stood in front of him. _

"_You want her to stay here? You know that you'll end up with a desk job just like me" he said and gave his best friend a sad smile._

"_I know I just had to" the woman said and looked down at the little girl clutching to her leg. Her blond hair was all over the place and filled with dirt. _

"_Go talk to the colonel about this" William said and walked around the desk._

"_I'm just going away for a few minutes but William here will take care of you okay?" Stenemo said to the small girl before gently prying her arms away from her leg. As Stenemo walked out of the office William kneeled down so that he was eyes to eyes with the girl. _

"_Hi there, my name is William. What is yours?" he asked her with a friendly voice. He could see the bruises covering her arms and legs, her torn clothes not doing much to cover her damaged and skinny frame._

"_I'm Sofie" the little girl said in a low, scared voice._

"_It's nice to meet you Sofie" William said and smiled at her. _

"_You know there is a boy here who I think you will come along with pretty good" He said and thought about Harry. 'Somebody who don't either have any living family left' he thought to himself._

"At least they are together" he said in a low voice.

**A Different World Indeed**

'The boy is different' Severus Snape thought to himself. 'The boy is not like James, he seems to enjoy playing around but not in the way he did' Snape trailed on as they were walking out of Gringotts. Their visit in the bank had gone smoothly and without hiccups. They had started by going to Harry vault, recovering money from there before retuning back up to the surface and changing the money he had received from colonel Johnson.

"Now give me fifthteen galleons each and I will go and buy your school books" Snape said and hold out his hand for the two children to place their money in.  
"And what are we going to do while you are buying our books?" Harry asked as he handed the man the galleons.

"You will visit that shop and buy your school robes" he replied and pointed at Madame Malkins.

"Last one there will have to clean the others bunk" Sofie said and quickly ran towards the shop that the professor had pointed out.

"I win!" Harry exclaimed as he ran through the door that Sofie had opened.

"Are you here for you Hogwarts robes dears?" A woman asked as she walked through a doorway into the front of the shop.

"Yes we are ma'am" Harry said and walked up to her.  
"My name is Harry and this is Sofie" he said and gestured to the girl that was behind him before offering the woman his hand.

"A pleasure to meet the both of you" Madame Malkin said and shook Harry's hand.  
"Please follow me" she said before turning around and leading them to the back of the shop. The walls were covered by stacks upon stacks of different fabrics and in the middle were two small round pedestals, about a foot above the floor and wide enough for a grown man to stand on.  
"Who wants to go first" She asked them, gesturing to the closest of the pedestals.

"I think that the Lady will go first" Harry said and gestured to Sofie who was quickly guided on top of the pedestal by Madame Malkin. While Sofie had her measurements taken, Harry walked along the walls, looking and feeling the different fabrics. He could feel somebody watching him and when he turned around he saw a boy, about his age and heighted with beautiful blond hair and … eyes watching him from the other pedestal. 'How can I have missed him before' Harry thought to himself.

"Good morning" Harry greeted the boy.

"Good morning" The boy replied, not taking his eyes of Harry.

"My name is Harry" Harry said and walked up to the boy and offered him his hand. 'Always be polite to strangers' Harry heard William say in his head. The boy looked down at his hand and seemed to think about it for a second before shaking it.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy" The boy introduced himself.

"Are you also going to Hogwarts?" Sofie asked and turned to look at Draco.

"Well of course I am" the boy replied, turning his gaze to Sofie.

"I presume that you are too?" the boy asked Sofie.

"Well yes and I'm really excited" Sofie said and gave Draco a smile.

"I didn't know I was a witch until yesterday…" She started before looking at Harry.

"None of us knew" she said and gestured to Harry. Draco almost dropped his jaw at that. 'Harry Potter not knowing he's a wizard until yesterday?' he asked himself.

"Now it's your turn dear" Madame Malkin said and gestured for Harry to take Sofies place. As she was taking Harry's measurements Harry decided that he needed to ask the woman.

"Ma'am I presume from your stock that you don't only sell Hogwarts robes?" Harry asked her.

"Well of course not dear" Malkin replied and smiled at Harry before turning to Draco.

"You can get down from there Mr. Malfoy, I do believe that your father is waiting in the lobby for you" She said and looked at the blond boy who nodded and walked towards the doorway.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts" Harry said and smiled at Draco who stopped, turned to nod at Harry before walking to the front of the shop.

"Well I would like to buy a set of dark green robes" Draco could hear Harry say. He smiled at that, 'maybe he will go to Slytherin' Draco thought to himself before walking out of the shop with his father.

**A Different World Indeed**

An hour later Harry, Sofie and their future professor was walking down Diagon alley, their hands filled with shopping bags.

"The only thing that is left is a pet if you want" Snape informed them and gestured to the pet shop to their right.

"Oh Harry, can we go in there? Please?" Sofie begged and used her puppy eyes on Harry.

"Sure" he said before looking at the professor.

"What kind of animal would you recommend professor?" Harry asked Snape.

"A lot of students buy owls to be able to send letters to their family and friends, but if you can't afford one then then you could use one of Hogwarts" The professor informed harry. The boy had made an impact on the man during the day. Severus expected him to be just like his father, arrogant, demanding and always thinking that he was the best. But this boy was formal, wasn't scared of showing that he didn't know something and loved to learn. 'He may look like his father but he is like his mother' Snape thought to himself.

Harry nodded at his professor before walking into the shop.

"Harry come quick! There's something I want to show you" Sofie exclaimed as she ran up to him and dragged him into the back of the store. The back wall was covered with snakes of different shape and sizes. Harry let out a whistle in impression and looked at all the snakes.

"_Harry look out!" Sofie exclaimed. They had been doing the obstacle course in the forest and harry had tripped on a root. A few inches from his face was a snake, and it was hissing at him. _

"_GET AWAY FROM ME HUMAN"__Harry could hear the snake hiss._

"_I'M SORRY, I'LL GET AWAY"__Harry said and slowly mowed his hand forward, watching the snake so that it wouldn't be scared of his movements. The snake watched him with what he thought was awe in it's eyes as he place his hands on the ground next to his shoulders and pushed himself upwards, standing up._

"_THE HUMAN CAN TALK TO ME"__the snake hissed shocked._

"_THE HUMAN UNDERSTANDS ME!" the snake continued, bobbing it's head up and down in excitement. _

"_WELL I GUESS I CAN" Harry said and scratched his neck with his right hand._

"_I DIDN'T HURT YOU DID I?"__Harry asked the snake with worry in his voice._

"_WHY NO. YOU ONLY SURPRISED ME__." __The snake said and moved towards Harry._

"_Harry look out it's going to bite you!" Sofie exclaimed from a few yards away._

"_Not it's not. I just scared it when I fell" Harry said to Sofie, keeping his eyes on the snake that moved up to his foot before stopping._

"_YOU WOULDN'T MIND GIVING ME A LIFT OVER THERE, WOULD YOU?"__the snake asked and bobbed its head towards a few bushes on the other side of the clearing. They were at the edge of._

"_NOT A PROBLEM__" __Harry said before bending down before gently picking up the snake. _

"_Harry what are you doing?" Sofie asked with chock and worry in her voice._

"_I will just carry the snake to the bushes over there" Harry said and gestured to the bushes._

"_What if it bites you?" Sofie argued and looked at the snake with doubt in her voice._

"_You heard it. I only scared it" Harry said as he started to walk across the clearing. _

"_The only thing I heard was it hissing at you and you hissing back" Sofie said with a low voice, walking next to harry on the other side that the snake._

"_You mean to tell me that I speak snake?" Harry joked and smiled at her. _

"_I looks that way" She said, no finding anything funny with the situation._

"_Wicked" Harry said with a grin on his lips._

"_THIS WILL DO JUST FINE"__the snake said as they reached the bushes. Harry placed it down on the ground next to the bushes._

"_THANK YOU" the snake hissed before making its way into the bushes._

"_Harry, you can talk to SNAKES!" sofie exclaimed, putting tone on the last word._

"Try and see If you can talk to these snakes to" Severus Snape could hear Sofie order Harry.

"Harry can talk to snakes? How can that be?" Snape muttered under his breath. 'This boy continue to surprise me' he thought to himself. And true enough, Snape watched as Harry hissed at one snake after another, and they replied in the same manor.

"I'll buy this one" Harry said and pointed at one of the smaller snake. It was … and hade piercing amber eyes.

"That's a viper, one of the deadliest snakes on the planet, are you sure that you want this one?" Snape asked the boy.

"Yes I know it's a viper and I want it" Harry replied and looked beyond Snape, at the shopkeeper.

"I'll buy this snake, please" Harry told the shopkeeper.

"Are you sure?" the shopkeeper asked Harry.

"Vipers are really unpredictable and can bite you without warning" the shopkeeper said as he walked up to the boy.

"Can, I, Buy, This, Viper, Please" harry said, marking each word.

"Very well" the shopkeeper said and turned around to go and get the snake handling equipment.

"Just open the glass and I can retrieve him2 Harry said and gesture to the look that was keeping the viper in. The shopkeeper looked at Harry with surprise in his eyes but complied. Harry reached his hand inside the snakes living area and it gently climbed into his arm and made its way to his shoulder where it sat.

"Very strange" the shopkeeper muttered to himself as the boy walked past him to look at snake food and similar equipment that would be needed. Snape looked around and couldn't see Sofie anywhere.

Fifteen minutes later Harry had purchased all that was needed and was about out of the store when Sofie surprised him.

"Happy birthday Harry" she exclaimed and held up a caged with a beautiful snow owl in it.

"You bought her for me?" He asked with surprise in his voice.

"Well yes, why wouldn't I?" she asked him. Harry's eyes teared, it was the most beautiful gift he had ever received and it would make it possible for him to talk to William.

**A/N: You didn't think I was going to leave Hedwig out did you? **

**I was planning to do Olivander's in this chapter too but it just go soooooooo long, so now I leave it up to you. Either I will put their wand purchase in the next chapter or I'll skip it… Leave a comment or PM me and tell me what you think!**

**A/N2: I will hopefully write more that the first book and then I will do pairing but right now they are too young to be dating so I'll wait with that until they are older. Please follow if you like that story (if you haven't already) and comment if you see any spelling errors or if you find any flaw, or just if you want to tell me that it's a great story, it's really motivating!**

**A/N3: Sorry for all the author's notes but I just want to give you guys a heads up, right now when I'm writing this I'm sitting on a plain to Spain so I might not be able to quickly answer or post as much right now :(**

**I'll be working on my tan and when I'll come back home I promise you that I will have chapter 3 (and hopefully 4) up for you guys to read. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hogwarts

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating this story at all this summer…. I just couldn't find the time or the energy to write when I wanted to and when I could write I didn't know what to write.**

**MONNBEAM: As you will see in this chapter Hermione will be in this story and if Sofie will take her place or not will be unveiled in the future ;)**

**Plot: **The second the Dursleys laid their eyes upon Harry Potter they decided that they could not keep him. The dumped him on the curb in a slum part of London. But what happens when Harry Potter is picked up by somebody else? Somebody who is different? Who would raise Harry in a completely different way, who would teach him to be a leader, a man and most of all… how to be a soldier.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character that JK has created.

"**Conversation"**

'**Thoughts'**

**PARSELTONGUE**

_**Flashback**_

"Hey do you mind if we join you?" harry asked and gestured to himself and Sofie that was standing next to him. The boy in the compartment jerked in surprise at the voice and looked toward the door where the two friends were standing. He looked to be the same age as them, he had dark hair and had some extra weight. The boy looks first at Harry and then looked at Sofie before nodding and returning his eyes to his fiddling hands. Harry shrugged and moved to the window seat next to the boy.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked the boy and pointed at the seat between the boy and the window. "I like to be able to look outside" he added and smiled at the boy. The boy shook his head but didn't look up at Harry. Harry looked at Sofie who shrugged before she put her duffle bag on the shelf above them before sitting down on the other side of the window. Harry followed her example and sat down next to the boy.

"I'm Harry" he introduced himself and offered his hand to the boy. The boy gently shook his hand.

"I'm Neville Longbottom" he said in a low voice.

"I'm Sofie" the girl said and also offer her hand to Neville. He shook her hand.

"So Neville" Harry said and turned in his seat so that he was facing the boy. "Are you born into magic or are you gifted?" he asked and smiled. "As far as we have discovered I'm born into magic and Sofie is gifted" he added. Neville looked at Harry with confusion written all over his face.

"Excuse me but I don't really understood what you said" Neville almost whispered, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

"I'll put it bluntly, are you a muggleborn?" Harry asked him. The boy shook his head.

"No I'm a pureblood" he said in such a tone that it almost sounded as a bad thing. "What did you mean with gifted?" Neville asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Harry couldn't stop a smile from spreading on his lips. 'So he's only shy' he thought to himself.

"Well me and Sofie agreed that muggleborn and pureblood sounded so harsh so we agreed that we would call muggleborn for gifted and say that pure or halfbloods are born into magic" Harry explained.

"I like that" the boy said and smiled at them both. After this the three of them made some small talk before they could feel a jerk after a few minutes.

"The train is moving" Neville said and truly enough, through the window they could see the train move away from the train station. They could hear the door slide open and all three turned their attention to the person standing there. There in front of them stood a small girl with bushy, wild hair that was brown with a hint of red in it. She had big brown eyes and looked out of place. Harry took command of the situation and smiled at the girl.

"Feel free to join us" he said and gestured towards the seat next to Sofie. The girl nodded and took the appointed seat.  
"I'm Harry and this is Sofie and Neville" he introduced the group.

"My name is Hermione" the girl said and smiled. Harry noticed that she was clutching a book in her hand and shared a look with Sofie and they silently agrees that this girl looked like she didn't have a lot of friends.

"So Hermione, are you muggleborn?" Harry asked, not wanting to have to explain his and Sofie's idéa again.  
"Yes" the girl said and looked down at the book in her hands. "But I have already read all our school books twice so I don't think I will be behind on anything" Hermione continued. Harry let out a whistle to show how impressed he was.

"And I who thought that we over did it when we read them once" he joked and smiled at the girl. "We also read a few other once about the history of magic and the magical society of Britain" he added and smiled at Hermione. The girl looked at him in awe.

"Did... Did you read Hogwarts a history?" she stuttered and looked at Harry with a mixture of hope and doubt in her eyes.

"Well I did. Harry found it boring and read a book about Merlin instead" Sofie said and smiled at the girl next to her. And so it was arrange that the next fifthteen minutes was spent with the girls discussing books and the boys getting to know each other.

"I find it amusing that we all are first years, I mean what are the odds?" Harry said and looked at them all. Neville smiled a shy smile, Sofie looked at his and shook her head at his comment and Hermione looked like she was thinking hard.

"Let's say that there are one hundred students per year" she muttered to herself. A minute past in sillence before Hermione locked eyes with Harry.  
"I would say that the odds are fairly slim" she said and smiled.

"What odds?" they could hear a voice from the door.  
The all turned to look at the new arrival and saw a slim blond boy leaning against the doorframe.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed and smiled at the blonde. "Care to join us?" Harry asked and gestured to the two empty seats in the compartment.

"Sure" the boy said and shrugged. He moved to sit down next to Neville but sat down next to Hermione when he saw the boy shrink together.

"Neville what's wrong" Harry whispered in the boy's ear.  
The boy turned around and quickly whispered in Harry ear and told him about Draco's family and what they were known as.  
"Well I don't think Draco is like his dad and I for one don't judge people because of their parents" Harry said and smiled at the blond boy. "Or what do you say Draco?" he added and locked eyes with the blonde.

"No I don't think I'm like my dad and I have no intentions on becoming like him" the boy said and returned Harry smile.

"Neville can you give him a chance?" Harry asked and looked at the dark haired boy next to him. Draco understood that Neville had some taught fear of his name and offered the boy his hand. Neville looked from Draco to Harry and then back to the hand, back to Harry and the back to the hand before he took the blond boys hand in his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Draco" Neville said and force and smile. Harry patted the boy on the shoulder and smiled at the two boys.

"Harry I'm sorry for interrupting this nice bonding but I have ask, why are you and Sofie wearing military uniforms?" Hermione asked and looked between the two.  
Harry looked at Sofie and noticed that she was wearing army pants, a black shirt and boots, the exact same thing as Harry and he couldn't stop a small smile.

"Well for one they're really comfy" Sofie joked and smiled at Hermione. "We have grown up in an army academy of sorts and this is pretty much all the clothes we have. We both have a pair of normal clothes but I have worn mine maybe twice so they are not really that comfortable" Sofie explained.

"I see" was Hermione's only reply.

"Harry did you buy a set of green robes when you were at Madame Malkin's?" Draco asked with the hint of a smile on his lips.

"Actually I bought two sets of extra robes" Harry said and looked at Draco. The blonde boy raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"And both are green?" he asked with suspicion in his voice.

"No. One is dark green and the other is a dark shade of silver" Harry said and looked at the boy. A smirk grew on the blonde boy's lips and Neville looked at Harry in chock.

"That's the Slytherin colors" he said in a low voice and looked at Harry in surprise. Harry shrugged.

"I know but I didn't then and I like those colors" he said and dismissed the discussion before it started. The rest of the train ride went easy and was spent in a good mood amongst the new friends.

**A Different World Indeed**

"Harry Potter Grey" professor McGonagall called out and the whole hall went quiet. Harry could hear a few whispers. "Did she call him Grey?" he could hear a boy ask his friend. Harry walked up to the podium and sat down on the stool and his eyes was quickly covered by the magical hat.

"Mister Potter. I have been waiting for you for a while" he could hear a voice say. "Well my my, what do we have here, a lot of loyalty and bravery here yes. And he thirsts for knowledge and understanding too. And I see here that you don't fear going great lengths to beat you enemies and save your friends. No obstacles are to high and no enemy to powerful when it comes to friends..." the hat continued. "I see a lion in you, yes I do. But you aren't scared of foul-play if it will help you win, no. There isn't much you wouldn't do if it meant that you came out on top" the hat said before calling out one word for the whole school heard.

Harry could hear one table explode in cheers and quickly went to join his friend at the table. He was greeted by everybody that was in reach and a few minutes later he could turn to the boy sitting next to him.

"I guess we'll be bunkmates" Harry said with a smile on his lips and looked down at the green and silver sigil on his robe. Draco nodded and smiled back at him.

**A/N2: As I said before I'm sorry for not updating in a while and I promise that the next one will come sooner. This chapter does feel a little forced to me but I felt like I needed to have some information in here and that's why.  
I hope that you will enjoy and that you follow or favorite if you like my story and PLEASE comment!**

**Until next time, BYE! XOXO**


End file.
